


The Lives You'd Love to Lead

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: American High School AU, Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, Frottage, Grinding, Iwa's just here for the alcohol, M/M, Oikawa's kind of a manwhore but what's new, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Drinking, it takes place in the US but they still use Japanese names and honorifics idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is that guy who dances with all of the girls (and some of the guys) at prom and comes up with cute nicknames for people he's just met.<br/>Iwaizumi is that guy who sneaks into another school's prom and becomes known as the guy who got a boner while dancing with Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lives You'd Love to Lead

Iwaizumi left the wedding as soon as possible.

It was partially the fact that happy couples made his cynical little heart shrivel. It was partially the fact that the only other person he knew here was over the age of 40. And it was partially the fact that it was a little too close to summer for an outdoor wedding.

However, when he excused himself only a few hours into the reception, he merely said he needed to pick up his sister because their parents were out of town. He failed to mention that was that he was leaving much earlier than he needed to.

His sister was at a dance recital at a citizen's center, an enormous building filled with ballrooms and courtyards and theaters. As he pulled into the parking lot, he could see a great deal of activity through the large windows in the lobby. He soon figured out why.

As luck would have it, some school was having a prom in one of the ballrooms. Iwaizumi looked down at his suit. Well, this is great. He would have to convince someone that he, an eighteen-year-old dressed very nicely was not, in fact, here to attend prom but did need to get by the prom. He tried his luck with one of the monitors. Fortunately, she understood and directed him to wait in a courtyard.

Iwaizumi sat on a bench watching the fountain listlessly. Couples were seated around the perimeter of the courtyard being absolutely adorable, which only made him more bitter. Grumbling to himself, he moved to a more secluded niche and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. This wasn't a great decision, but he had some time before his sister was done, and today had been far too fucking long. He would just smoke in his jacket then put it in the trunk before his sister came out. Hopefully she wouldn't suspect anything.

Iwaizumi pulled a cigarette out and lit it, inhaling deeply. He felt a pleasant rush as the smoke flooded his lungs. He quickly took a second drag, then a third before remembering to pace himself. He pulled out his phone and started playing a game to distract himself.

After a few minutes, he noticed another presence. He looked over his shoulder to see another boy leaning on the wall near him absentmindedly playing with his phone. They briefly made eye contact before Iwaizumi turned his attention back to beating this goddamn level.

"You paid 60 bucks for a ticket to stand in the courtyard and smoke?" The stranger broke the silence. Their eyes met again. Iwaizumi took a long drag on his cigarette before responding.

"You paid 60 bucks for a ticket to stand in the courtyard playing on your phone?" he shot back. The other boy smiled brilliantly.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru."

"Iwaizumi. Hajime." Iwaizumi took in the stranger. The boy was incredibly attractive. He was just a gorgeous kid. No other word came to mind when Iwaizumi glanced over his tousled hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a pale blue suit that would've looked god-awful on anyone else, but it complemented his tall, athletic frame perfectly.

"Who're you here with, Iwaizumi?"

"I'm not actually here for the prom. I just came from a wedding, hence the suit."

"Really? That's a weird coincidence. You could totally sneak in if you wanted to."

"What?"

"I mean, you're dressed for it; you'd fit right in. You should do it. It'll be fun." Iwaizumi stared at him for a moment.

"I mean it sincerely when I say I don't do dances."

"Awww. C'mon, Iwa-chan. I've already danced with all the girls in there, and I'm bored. Do it for me." So this guy dances with all the girls at prom and comes up with cute nicknames for people he has just met. Who the hell does he think he is? Iwaizumi inhaled once more on his cigarette, coughing as he reached the filter. He threw the butt to the ground and stamped it out.

"Surely you haven't danced with all of them."

"I have. And a few of the guys, but most of them aren't into that." Iwaizumi's heart skipped. Was Oikawa into guys? Iwaizumi let his desperation get the better of him.

"Fine, just for a couple of minutes. I have to be back out here in a few."

"Yaaay!" Oikawa linked his arm through his new friend's and dragged him through the door. Iwaizumi was a little nervous. He hadn't even had time to wash his hands and definitely smelled like an ash tray. Also what if the monitor from earlier recognized him? His worries were exacerbated when he realized that every single person they passed looked at them or waved to his companion. This guy was definitely a big shot, and Iwaizumi felt embarrassed that he had agreed. Even if this guy was gay, Iwaizumi was beginning to realize he didn't stand a chance with him.

They managed to make it into the ballroom with no problem. The speakers were blaring a popular, up-beat song that had most of the attendees up on the dimly-lit dance floor. Oikawa dragged his companion right into the middle of the crowd.

"Wait, I told you I don't dance," Iwaizumi shouted over the music.

"Neither does anyone else here. Just look around." He scanned the crowd, and sure enough the entire floor was just couples hanging on each other and grinding, interspersed by a few clumps of kids actually trying to keep the beat. Iwaizumi had never been to a high school dance before, but he definitely could've predicted it would look like this. He felt a hand on his hip, bringing him back to himself. He looked up and locked eyes with Oikawa. He was taken aback by the dangerous glint he saw in the other boy's eye. Without even thinking, Iwaizumi slid a hand around the back of his neck, and soon the two were moving in time to the music.

Oikawa was an unfairly skilled dancer. Iwaizumi's mouth went dry as their hips bumped a few times. His heart was stuck in his throat, and he could feel his pulse pounding. He told himself the heat in his head was from the crowd pressed close around them.

During the bridge of the song, Oikawa deftly flipped his partner around to face away from him. Iwaizumi's apprehension returned when he was forced to face the dance floor instead of the other boy's chest, but his hesitation soon melted as he felt Oikawa's hands come to rest low on his hips. The taller boy began slowly and purposefully grinding into him from behind. Iwaizumi threw his head back, and Oikawa buried his face in the other boy's neck. Iwaizumi could feel him smiling against his skin.

The next song started, and Oikawa began moving more quickly to match the tempo. Iwaizumi wasn't sure when, but at some point his fingers had tangled themselves in the other boy's messy brown hair. Oikawa's warm, fast breaths against his neck sent shivers down his spine. He could feel Oikawa's hands slowly sliding around discovering new territory.

With the same quick, smooth movement as before, Iwaizumi found himself flipped around to face his partner again. Oikawa's face was far too close to his, and he could barely hear the music over the blood roaring in his ears. Oikawa's lips occasionally brushed his cheek or jaw, creating shocks wherever he touched. His hands still explored Iwaizumi's hips while pulling him impossibly close. Iwaizumi's pants had grown uncomfortably tight, and he could tell his partner was having a similar reaction.

Much to Iwaizumi's dismay, the song ended, and the DJ started talking. The two boys locked eyes as they tried to catch their breath. The intensity in Oikawa's face was incredibly erotic. Iwaizumi was sure he just looked like a hot mess. He had to break their gaze to recover. He happened to look through the door and saw some girls in dance clothes in the hall of the building. Dammit.

He turned back to face Oikawa.

"Hey, I have to go now."

"But we were just getting started." The taller boy pouted, his electrifying demeanor of a moment ago replaced by the genial, childish one he'd had when they met. He pulled his hands away to dig in his pockets. He handed Iwaizumi his phone. "Here, put your number in." They exchanged phones and quickly typed in their information. The next song had started, and Oikawa had to lean in close to be heard.

"I put my address in, too. I'm having an afterparty later tonight if you're interested." His hand found its way naturally to Iwaizumi's hip.

"I'll think about it." Oikawa planted a kiss on the corner of his jaw. As Iwaizumi pulled away and found himself facing that brilliant, dangerous smile, he realized he was in far over his head. He excused himself and hurried out the door.

What the hell had just happened? Was any of that real? He looked through his contacts to make sure this wasn't just some cruel prank. Sure enough, there was his number and address. He actually knew this street. It was within walking distance of his own house. Iwaizumi felt his capacity for making good decisions slowly crumble around his feet.

"Hajime!" His sister ran up to him.

"Oh hey. You ready?" He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"I've been ready. Let's go."

Belatedly, Iwaizumi wondered if he still smelled like cigarette smoke. The only scent in his mind was sweat and expensive cologne. 

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi sat on his bed tossing his phone to himself. Goddammit he really wanted to go to that party. His parents were still out of town, his sister wouldn't care enough to keep tabs on him, and he could actually get smashed because it was within walking distance. Also, there was the fact that the most attractive guy he had ever met personally invited him. All the same, he was apprehensive. He hated being in rooms full of people he didn't know, and Oikawa was probably too popular to spend all his time with one person. He pictured himself sitting in the corner drinking alone.

His phone vibrated mid-toss, and he let it fall on the bed. Apprehensively, he flipped it over to see who the text was from. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing it correctly. Oikawa had actually texted him? He quickly unlocked his phone.

-Iwa-chaaa~n hurry over ivee been waitign (^3^)

It was definitely just a stupid drunk text, but it was also the straw that broke Iwaizumi's resolve. He quickly changed clothes and stole out of the house.

It wasn't hard to figure out which house was Oikawa's. Iwaizumi could hear the pulse of the music from outside, and the street was filled with cars. He started feeling nervous again, but made himself pound on the door anyway. It was answered by a pretty tipsy kid he didn't recognize.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. Oikawa invited me." The stranger looked him up and down.

"Ohhh, you're that guy. Hey, Oikawa! Ah, I don't know where he is. Come on in." Iwaizumi stepped inside and kicked his shoes off. He could feel eyes on him as he made his way to the living room where most people were situated. There were red plastic cups littering the floors and tables. A group of kids was playing some drinking game around the coffee table and others were talking or making out in various places. Iwaizumi scanned the room for Oikawa, but didn't see him. He headed for the alcohol.

It was a really impressive collection of drinks for a high school party. Iwaizumi took a shot that was offered to him before pouring himself a Jack and Coke. He immediately chugged a third of it. Even if he didn't see Oikawa the rest of the night, he could enjoy some free, quality alcohol while he was here. Speak of the devil. Oikawa had come through the door with girls hanging on each arm. He was grinning brilliantly and wasn't quite walking straight. Eventually he registered the boy standing in front of him.

"Iwa-chan! You actually came!" One of the girls hanging onto Oikawa giggled and gave Iwaizumi a knowing look. Did everyone see them dancing? Was he going down in this school's history as that guy who got a boner while dancing with Oikawa Tooru at prom? Before he could let himself start regretting things, he emptied his drink. All the regret would happen tomorrow. Tonight, he was here for a reason.

Oikawa slipped out from between the girls to pour himself another drink. He didn't offer his arms again. They grabbed more beer and left the kitchen. Oikawa slid his hand to the small of Iwaizumi's back.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?" He asked low in the other boy's ear.

Holy shit he was being completely serious. Iwaizumi could start counting his bad decisions on two hands now, but instead of being smart, he nodded and poured himself another drink. Oikawa led him back through the living room up the stairs. Iwaizumi felt self-conscious, noticing the amount of stares they received as they passed through. He was positive everyone had seen them and knew what was going on and would be talking about it. So this is high school fame.

Oikawa led his companion through a door into his bedroom. Iwaizumi's heart started pounding. Oikawa flopped onto his bed, and Iwaizumi sat beside him on the edge. Oikawa reached out and started playing with the other boy's fingers. He was definitely smashed.

"I wasn't sure if you would come or not."

"Well, here I am. We'll see if it was worth the trip over here." The last part slipped out without his permission. Oikawa sat up.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Even while drunk, Oikawa's smile was just as breathtaking. Iwaizumi pushed himself back until he was leaning against the wall, and Oikawa straddled his thighs. Iwaizumi's hands settled on the other boy's hips. He hadn't gotten any action in a really long time, and he was completely unsure if Oikawa was a top or a bottom, but he just decided to fake it till he makes it, and Oikawa would hopefully be too drunk to care.

Oikawa began kissing up Iwaizumi's jaw before finally settling on his lips. Iwaizumi opened his mouth and immediately felt a tongue slide against his. He felt it like a shock behind his eyes. Even while drunk, Oikawa had enough technique to put him to shame. They kissed furiously while Oikawa ground down into his partner's hips. Iwaizumi growled into the kiss and slid his hand into the other boy's wild hair. He clenched his hand into a fist, pulling hard on Oikawa's hair and drawing a whine out of him.

The kiss became messier with more biting and pulling. Iwaizumi felt hungry for more, and his hands slipped under the other boy's shirt. He explored Oikawa's waist and chest, feeling the muscle shifting under his skin. This kid was really damn perfect, and Iwaizumi wanted him on his hands and knees.

He decided Oikawa was going to bottom.

He broke the kiss to pull Oikawa's shirt off, hurling it to the floor. He teased one nipple with his tongue while his hand played with the other. Oikawa hummed and ground harder into his lap. Iwaizumi gently bit one nipple as he slid a hand down his back to grab his ass through his jeans. Oikawa was very vocal, letting out frequent ah's and moans that went straight to Iwaizumi's head. He also appeared to be a hair-puller. Iwaizumi's scalp was already tingling, but he wanted more.

He broke contact and pushed Oikawa down so he was lying on his back. Iwaizumi straddled him and paused just long enough to rip off his own shirt and grab his drink off the nightstand, quickly polishing it off. He pushed into another kiss that had the sharp taste of alcohol and the burning taste of desperation. Trying to steady his hands as much as possible, he unbuttoned Oikawa's jeans and, with a bit of help, removed them and threw them on the floor. He pushed his knee between the other boy's thighs and pressed just hard enough on his crotch. Oikawa's back arched at the stimulation.

Iwaizumi planted kisses down his chest and neck as Oikawa desperately ground into his knee. His hands wound themselves into Iwaizumi's hair and gripped tightly, pulling him closer. Iwaizumi slowly slid a teasing hand down Oikawa's stomach, which produced a long, shaky exhale. His hand slipped a little further, settling on Oikawa's crotch. Oikawa thrust forward to meet his hand, pulling even harder on his partner's hair. Iwaizumi teased Oikawa's member through his boxers that were already stained with precum.

Iwaizumi felt hands on his own waist and sat up long enough to slip his pants and briefs off in one go. Oikawa's boxers quickly joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Oikawa pulled the other boy back down to him, and Iwaizumi found himself mesmerized again by his intense expression. His pupils were blown incredibly wide, and he was breathing hard, which only served to magnify the pull. Iwaizumi got so lost in taking in his expression that he didn't notice Oikawa's hand making its way to his dick until the sensation hit him. He growled in response, which Oikawa seemed to take as encouragement. Without hesitation, he took both of their cocks in one hand and began pumping them.

Both boys let out a rough breath, and Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa's neck. He could hear every ragged breath the other boy took as he desperately began thrusting into his own fist. Iwaizumi felt almost dizzy and found himself overwhelmed by that same scent of sweat and cologne. He kissed down Oikawa's neck, tasting it at every point of contact. Iwaizumi bit just hard enough into his neck, causing Oikawa to groan. The sound made Iwaizumi's head spin, and his fingers dug into Oikawa's hips.

"Can I put it in?" he asked low in his ear.

"Yes. God yes." Oikawa pushed him off just enough to reach into his nightstand. He dug around with shaking hands and pulled out lube and a box of condoms. Iwaizumi began rolling a condom on as Oikawa poured lube into his hand and rubbed it around his entrance. Iwaizumi took over, lubricating his finger then slowly sliding it in. He was a little tighter than expected.

"It's easier if you relax," he advised. Oikawa just grunted in reply. "Breathe." Iwaizumi kissed the corner of his mouth.

Oikawa let out the breath he'd been holding, trying to relax himself. Iwaizumi tried sliding in a second finger, which managed to fit all the way in. He scissored his fingers, stretching him out as much as possible. Oikawa's eyes were squeezed shut, and his hand was clenching the sheet. Iwaizumi briefly wondered if he had ever bottomed before. As he slid in a third finger, Oikawa threw his head back.

"Iwa-chan, hurry."

"It'll hurt if you're not stretched out." He curled his fingers as much as he could, dragging a groan out of Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan. Now." He gripped Iwaizumi's wrist tightly. Losing any remaining self-restraint, Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers. He applied liberal amounts of lube to Oikawa's entrance, then leaned forward, sliding in very slowly. Oikawa's nails dug tracks down his back, clouding his head. He had to focus all his attention on maintaining a steady pace and not giving in and fucking him right away. Finally he was all the way in.

"I'm going to start moving."

"Jesus, go." That was all he needed to hear. Despite his better judgment, he immediately began thrusting hard. Oikawa's back arched, and his eyes went wide as he acclimated to the friction. Iwaizumi began pumping Oikawa's shaft, already dripping with precum. Oikawa was reduced to a hot mess in his hands, and Iwaizumi felt more turned on than he ever had in his life. He kissed and bit down his jaw. He wanted to feel as much of Oikawa as he could right now.

Oikawa's mouth slammed into his, and Iwaizumi parted his lips to allow their tongues to tangle together. Oikawa was whimpering and breathing hard into the kiss. Iwaizumi knew neither of them would be able to hold out long. He paused for a moment to change angles, then began thrusting again, aiming for Oikawa's prostate.

He clearly did something right, because Oikawa threw his head back whispering "yes yes yes." His nails tore even deeper into Iwaizumi's back, causing him to wince. Iwaizumi sucked on his neck, feeling the other boy's racing pulse through the skin.

"Iwa-chan. Fuck, Iwa-chan. I'm going to-" His sentence was cut off by a gasp as he began thrusting hard and fast into Iwaizumi's hand. A few moments later he came with loud groan. The way he clenched around Iwaizumi made his head spin. He followed a few moments later, his hips stuttering unsteadily as he rode out his orgasm.

Iwaizumi slowly pulled out then collapsed. Oikawa ran a hand through his partner's hair as they fought to catch their breath. "Worth your trip?" "I'd say so." Iwaizumi pushed himself up enough to kiss Oikawa deeply. As he pulled away, he found himself face-to-face with that magnificent smile. He felt a sense of pride now, knowing that he had conquered this boy.

He laid his head back on Oikawa's chest, allowing himself to rest for a few more moments before cleaning up. He could barely hear the music pulsing from downstairs above the pounding of Oikawa's heart and his own breathing.

Yeah, he'd say it had been worth the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> So much sin here. I have no excuse. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
